Negima! Magister Negi Naruto!
by Shinigami's Messenger
Summary: At the age of 3500, life starts to get boring. Luckily, Naruto has been given a chance to live one last adventure, but this time with magic! Watch Naruto as he grows closer to class 3-A (with a certain ghost in particular)! Naruto/Harem! Negi/Harem? Can a 10 year old boy have a harem? Going to repost Chapter 1, with some fixes and add-ons
1. Chapter I: Sayo-Chan

Negima! Magister Negi Naruto!?

Chapter I: Sayo-Chan

**Hi guys! I decided to take a break from NoA for a little while. I need to unblock the block of writingness. I'm about half way done with the next chapter. I think I will write this story at the same time as NoA. Like one chapter of Negima, then a chapter of NoA. Sounds Good? Feel free to leave a review. I accept flames, because they still hold truth within them. Don't forget to answer the poll!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

A young man quietly stepped off a train. He sighed as he slung a large scroll over his shoulder before he bowed in thanks to the engineer; his blond hair covered his eyes. The man took a moment to check for all his belongings. After all, it would be awkward to ask lost and found for a missing sword.

After checking him self three times, he looked up to see a small boy smiling up at him.

"Hello here, you must me Naruto Namikaze. I am Negi Springfield." He said, extending his arm in greeting.

Naruto smiled and shook Negi's hand, "Yes, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

The teacher's smile never left his face. He began to fidget in excitement. "The dean told me you have magical powers!"

Naruto sweatdropped at the boy's excitement, "Yeah, I guess."

Negi's eyes widened in anticipation, "May I see one?"

"Sure." The blonde began to channel charka into his eyes. They slowly changed from cerulean blue to a light purple with rings around his pupil.

"Wow! What can they do?"

The blonde retracted his hand to scratch his neck sheepishly. "Well, could we talk about this later? I really need to see the dean."

"Of course! Follow me."

* * *

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt an unnatural presence. His eyes widened when he saw a crying girl running towards them.

"Negi watch out!" Negi looked up from his book, but it was too late. Naruto watched in horror as the girl ran right… through Negi? Naruto closed his eyes as he prepared for impact. He shivered as a cold feeling shot through his body before he was sent tumbling to the ground. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a pale girl lying on top of him, crying into his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his body and squeezed tightly.

"Warm… you're so warm… Please don't leave me!"

"Uhm… are you ok?"

The confused blonde looked at Negi for help. "Help me…" He mouthed. Negi looked down at Naruto and began to sweatdrop.

"Um… Naruto-san? Uh… what are you doing?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance. Here he was with a random girl on top of him, and all Negi could say was 'What are you doing'? "Kids these days…"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, what did you say?"

"I said help me with this girl!"

"Uhm… what girl?"

Naruto opened his mouth to scold the red head, when it dawned on him. Negi wasn't joking, he actually _couldn__'__t _see this girl. No one could see her. Naruto slowly returned the hug. He smiled as the girl shivered in delight. _"__It all makes sense. She__'__s __unnaturally__ pale, and her body __temperature__ is too low to sustain life. She must be__…"_

"A ghost?"

Negi bolted up in surprise, "Ah! Takahata-Sensei!"

Takahata laughed and greeted his fellow teacher. The middle-aged man looked down at the blonde and smiled, "I see she finally found a friend. It's about time." He said, twisting the ring on his finger, "Sayo-san has been lonely for a very long time."

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms, as he began to stroke her long hair. "How long has it been?"

Takahata looked down at Naruto and frowned, "Pardon?"  
"How long has it been since she died?"

Takahata looked down at his shoes, silently calculating the years.

"So?"

"It's been sixty years since her death. She can barely remember her past life. Sometimes I think that it's for the best..."

Naruto frowned. "I see... She's been alone for an entire lifetime, without the company of a friend. And to make it worse, as a ghost, she's been given a bad reputation." He said smiling sadly, "It's hard to be ignored and hated for something that's beyond your control..." Sitting up, the blonde picked up the crying girl and placed her on his lap. Sayo's face flushed a cute pink. Naruto smiled down at the ghost, "Hey there Sayo-chan! I'm Naruto!" The spirit gave a soft squeal and buried her head in his shirt. Naruto chuckled and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I know what it's like to be alone and ostracized," he said. Sayo shivered as his warm breath tickled her ear, "But I just want you to know, that you don't have to be alone anymore. Look at me Sayo." Naruto said as he cupped her check. The crying girl looked up at Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Would you like to be my friend?" Sayo couldn't believe what was happening. It was a dream come true! She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Y-yes! Yes! I'd love to become your friend Naruto-sama!"

Takahata sweatdropped at Sayo's antics. Negi had stars in his eyes when he shouted, "Naruto-Sensei is a true gentleman! Teach me of the ways of the gentleman Naruto-Sensei!"

The blond chuckled.

"Come on you two. The dean asked me to 'find the lost children'."

Naruto slowly got up with Sayo hanging off his neck, "I'm sorry Sayo-chan, but I have to go…"

Sayo began to cry again. "No… don't leave me Naruto-sama! I don't want to leave you!"

Takahata sighed.

* * *

Konoemon Konoe smiled as he signed forms. He sent Takamichi to retrieve Negi and Naruto, and as expected, Takamichi returned with the two boys in tow. However, they had an extra 'visitor'. The dean laughed as Naruto carried Sayo through the door. Her pale arms clung to his neck as she hugged his waist with her legs. The blonde stumbled around before he fell on his back, "Ack! Sayo-chan, I can't see!"

Konoemon chuckled one last time before he turned to Takahata, "Hello Takamichi, I see you brought them… and an extra." He said amused by the display before him. The dean looked at Negi and smiled, "Negi you may go now."

Negi bowed and exited the room.

Takamichi glanced at Naruto and grinned.

"They certainly get along don't they?"

"They certainly do Hohoho. I imagined him to be a bit… older." The dean said, as he watched Naruto slowly get up before crouching to let Sayo climb on his back.

"I did too."

The dean sighed with jealousy, some people never seem to age. Konoemon brushed off his negative feelings and greeted the now standing blonde

"Hello Namikaze-san," he said, "I am Konoemon Konoe, and I'm the dean of Mohora Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto bowed in response, causing Sayo to hit her head against his. She moaned in discomfort. "The pleasure is mine."

"You maybe wondering why I have called you here today." The dean replied as Naruto nodded in confirmation, "Well, due to recent events, I decided it would be to our mutual benefit to give class 3-A an extra line of defense. That extra line of defense is you Namikaze-san." Said blonde bowed in acceptance. Sayo moaned as her head struck his.

"I will protect them with my life."

Konoemon smiled, "As you may have noticed Negi is what we call a 'mage', and as I'm sure you know, mages practice magical spells. This school has it's foundation built upon mages and magic, but the student body remains largely unaware of magic. To prevent widespread panic and pandemonium, we would like to keep it that way. In order to keep peace and tranquility, you will be disguised as 3-A's official history teacher."

"I see…" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Alright, I'll do it."

"Good! Takamichi, show Naruto to 'his' room."

Takahata laughed nervously at the dean's request, "Are you sure Konoe-sama? I think it's a little too early for bed. Don't you?"

"Now, now Takamichi, they won't bite."

"Hahaha… sure."

"_I__ wonder who they__'__re talking about__"_Naruto thought as he reached up to scratch his back. The blond froze when he heard a moan.

"Mm… Yes Naruto-sama… You're so sensual… "

Naruto blushed as he quickly returned his arm to his side. His blushed deepened when the room burst out in laughter. "You'll never let me live this down right?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

**Yes I know Sayo is a bit OOC in this chapter, but imagine ****'****living****'**** for 60+ years with no contact. Then one day find a person of the opposite gender that can see you, hear you, talk to you, AND touch you. I****'****m sure you****'****d be beyond ****static**** too. In this chapter, Sayo was too emotional to freak out about someone seeing her. I hope you liked this chapter. I am always ****eager**** to feed back from you readers. Or should I say editors? Because I depend on reviews and messages to catch all of my mistakes. It is ****truly**** appreciated. **


	2. Chapter II: The Chacha duo and Class 3-A

Negima! Magister Negi Naruto?!

Chapter II: The Chacha Duo (Plus One) and Class 3-A

* * *

**Hey there guys! Here is chapter 2. I was surprised I could make a chapter so long. This next chapter will be the start of the Kyoto arc! But It won't be exactly the same...**

* * *

Takahata sighed as he glared at the door before him. He didn't want to wake 'The beast'. For a 10-year-old girl, she was honestly very terrifying when angry. Sadly, there's an equally terrifying list of things that pissed her off; and unfortunately, waking her up to ask for a favor would be one of them. The teacher waved his hand and told Naruto to stay where it's safe. This could get ugly. Takahata gathered his courage before knocking on the door.

"Hello? Evangeline-San?". There was a slight pause before the door opened to reveal a... maid?

"Ah, good morning Takahata-Sensei. How may I be of service?"

Said teacher sighed in relief, 'Good, another ten minutes to live.' "Good morning Chachamaru-Kun. Is Evangeline-San home?"

The gynoid nodded, "Yes, master is home. You two may come in. I shall retrieve her for you." Takahata nodded and gestured for Naruto to follow. "Please, have a seat," Chachamaru said as she left the room, "Master will be with you shortly." The duo walked over to a nearby sofa and sat down.

"So..." Naruto asked, "This Chachamaru. She has a master?" The middle-aged man lit a cigarette and took a deep breath before responding.

"Yes, her name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell. She asked a classmate to build Chachamaru-Kun as a partner for her little 'escapades'."

"I see... What's her full name?"

The teacher chuckled, "She hates her full name. It's Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."

"Interesting…" Naruto said as he glanced down in thought, "To be honest, I like Athanasia Katherine more than Evangeline."

"ARGH!" The blonde looked up to see a figure smash into Takahata as he flew across the room.

"UWA!"

"I told you! No smoking in my house!"

"Master, please refrain from attacking house guests."

"Be quiet Chachamaru." The figure said before she turn to Naruto, "Who are you?" She asked. Naruto grinned, now was the time to make an impression. He jumped up and struck a kabuki pose. There he stood; in a lush meadow that extended as far as the eye could see. His hair shook softly in the wind as the Sun shined down on him, casting a holy light. He smiled. Evangeline and Chachamaru blushed at his display.

"Fear not Katherine-Chan, for I am the-"

The blonde was interrupted when Evangeline's fist met his face. The meadow slowly disappeared to reveal her cabin. "Why you nitwit! You shall call me Evangeline and Evangeline only!" Naruto stood unfazed by her assault. He smiled as he looked down at Evangeline's red face.

"_Hehehe__…__ she__'__s gets flustered so easily.__"_

"Your eyes, they're so deep, so pretty."

Evangeline's blush deepened at his comment, "I… uh… um…" Naruto laughed at his fellow blond's discomfort. The vampire could only respond with another slug to the face.

Takahata grinned at Evangeline as he stood up "Maa maa, you don't want to hurt your new roommate Evangeline-San."

"My what?!"

"I'm your new 'roommate' _Katherine_-_Chan_."

Evangeline growled before she whirled around to face Takahata. "This is YOUR doing isn't it? Well I will not allow it!" The teacher raised his arms in an attempt to placate the enraged blond.

"It's the dean's order."

The short blond sputtered about before sighing as she smacked her forehead. "Get out of my house."

"Okay" Naruto said as he walked towards the door. Evangeline glared at him. "No, not you. You stay. Smokey, get out."

Takahata smiled and bowed, "I'll see you later."

The vampire waved her hand dismissively, "Yeah, Yeah whatever." He sweat-dropped as he quickly walked out.

Evangeline turned to Naruto and frowned, "Let's get this straight. I don't want you here, but that old coot does. I'm to receive punishment, and I can only assume it will be severe. Therefore I can't afford to ignore the dean."

Naruto sighed, "Katherine-Chan I see… Well, I'll build my own house. Just give me a few weeks and I'll be out of your hair."

The shorter blond thought about it before she grinned, "Deal, but until then, you have to do ALL the household chores!"

"I can do that."  
Evangeline turned around and chuckled, "He won't know what hit him..."

"Master, it's rude to seduce strangers." The vampire flushed red with embarrassment

"Wha-what? Chachamaru, stop spewing such nonsense."

"As you wish. Intercourse is more desirable with a well acquainted partner."

"CHACHAMARU!"

* * *

Naruto sighed in frustration. It's been two days since he moved in with Evangeline and Chachamaru, and those two days have been hell. Throwing his sponge down in frustration, Naruto fell back on the sofa and threw his head back.

"Stupid kid can't clean after herself."

"You're right about that one!"

The blonde shot up in surprise, "Who said that?" He asked as he looked for the mysterious voice.

"I did!"

"Who did? Where are you?"

"Look down you numbskull!" Naruto peered down at the sofa. A small doll sat there smiling up at him. The ninja reared back in shock before he tripped over his own feet and landed on his rump. Naruto stared at the doll with his mouth agape.

"Hiya! Nice to meetcha!"

The blonde blinked a couple of times.

"Ya might want to close that mouth of yours."

"Ch-Chachamaru-San?"

The doll giggled. "Not quite. My name's Chachazero!"

Naruto slowly got up before he picked up the doll and sat down, holding the doll in front of him. "Are you two related?"

Chachazero laughed "Nope!"

"Oh uh... I see..." He said as he placed the doll on his lap, "So... do you have a favorite color?"

"Yea! Deep, blood-red..."

"How about favorite foods?" Naruto asked, getting slightly frustrated. It seemed like he was asking all the questions. Chachazero could at least try to keep the conversation going. Wait, conversation? The blonde mentally slapped himself for missing such a crucial detail, _"How the hell is this doll talking?"_

"Wait. You're talking, yet you can't move. How does that even work?"

Chachazero laughed, "Was waitin' for that one! Master created me as a partner Ya' see. I feed off her magic for power, and without it I can't move, I'm still alive though! But Master's been too nice, so I can't fight with her anymore. Ch, softy."

Silence.

Naruto stared at Chachazero.

She stared right back.

The blonde reached out and grabbed the doll. He smiled, squeezing her in his hands.

"Eh? Watch it! What do you think you're doing?"

"Sh."

Chachazero punched his hand. "Stop it! I'm gonna kick your face!"

He sighed and slapped the doll.

"Ow! Stop it! I'm not going to play with you anymore! I would run away if I could-" Chachazero ceased her struggle to look at her arms. She lifted her right arm, then her left. "Oh wow! I'm moving!"

Naurto smiled and nodded, "I thought so."

"But how?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets!"

"I see… Tell me a story!" Naruto looked at the doll with confusion written across his face. A very different reaction indeed…

"What?"

"Tell me a story! And make it bloody too!"

"Well ok... there was this one time..."

Naruto and Chachazero spent the rest of the day trading stories full of guts and gore. The blonde was quite frightened with Chachazero's smile; it never left her face. It also seemed to grow as she told her stories. Especially when Chachazero explained how she performed a surgical procedure on a man who died from blood lost. But that could be his imagination. Right?

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up as Chachazero bounced around on his stomach. He raised his hand and snatched the giggling doll in mid-jump. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Master told Chachamaru to wake you up. Then Chachamaru told _me _to wake _you_ up!"

The blonde peered at the door to see said robot peeking through. She bowed before scurrying away. _"Strange…"_

"Why do I have to wake up early? Does Katherine-Chan want me to cook breakfast again?"

The doll shook her head, "Nope!" she said, popping the 'P', "They just left! Chachamaru has to catch up! Serves her right for staring at you… Well, the hag called earlier, something about a meeting, and you were supposed to go early!"

Naruto stared at Chachazero before jumping off his futon, "Oh no! I completely forgot!" he said while shaking the doll in panic, "How much time do I have left?!"

"Uhm… You have five minutes!"

"Shit!" Naruto threw off his clothes before putting on his work clothes. He grabbed some Hiraishin Kunai and stuffed them in his suit before grabbing Chachazero.

"Let's go!"

"Right away Naruto-Sama!"

The strange duo ran out the door, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Walking ahead of them were Evangeline and Chachamaru. The blonde ran faster to catch up with them. In a moment of victory, Naruto jumped and landed on Chachamaru's shoulders.

"Morning Maru-Chan!"

She stumbled at the contact, images of Naruto's Kabuki performance flashed through her mind. A very powerful illusion indeed… Evangeline growled. "What do you think you're doing nitwit? Get off her!"

"Good morning to you too Katherine-Chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted, "Chachamaru! Stop embarrassing me!"

"I apologize master." The gynoid bowed in apology, causing Naruto to fall off her shoulders and land with a thud. "Ow…"

"Whatever. Hey baka, aren't you late?"

Naruto shot up to his feet. "Ah! I forgot again!" He grabbed Chachazero from the ground and began sprinting for the academy shouting, "Damn you Kakashi-Sensei!"

* * *

Takahata was walking to the dean's office with a bowl of ramen in his hands. "I have to hurry or I'll be late. Luckily I have my morning ramen with me." Suddenly, he sneezed and tripped over a rock. The bowl slipped from his hands and time seemed to slow as it fell towards the ground. It shattered on impact, spilling the soup everywhere. Takahata stared at his meal as the broth trickled down the hall. He reared back and yelled up at the heavens. "NO…!"

* * *

Konoemon sat in his office, quietly observing the students down below. The dean appreciated his window. It displayed Mahora Academy in its entirety; breath-taking. However, this rather large view couldn't help him in the search for a certain blond: who would be late in three minutes. Konoemon chuckled as he checked the clock, "Let's see if he can break the record…" A minute passed before Takahata burst through the door crying his eyes out. He sighed. This man was almost 50 and here he was; bawling like a baby. Not a second later, one Negi Springfield ran through the door shouting apologies at the top of his voice. His eyes widened, Takahata was in the way. The red-head tried to stop, but failed and collided with his senior sending both to the ground. Konoemon sweat-dropped at the scene. Before he could ask any questions, Naruto shot into the office screaming, 'I'm sorry dean!'. Fortunately, the blonde saw the pile of teachers and jerked to a sudden stop. However, he completely forgot about Inertia causing a small doll to fly from his head and strike the window, punching a hole in it.

"Damn you blondie…!" It screamed as it flew out of the room, "Imma get you…!"

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, "Oops, forgot about that…" The dean sighed in annoyance.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

-One Lecture Later-

"To summarize, I want you Negi, to introduce Naruto to your class."

The young mage bowed in acceptance, "Hai, Konoe-Sama! I won't fail you!" The old man chuckled.

"I know you won't Negi-Kun."

"Mommy…"

Everyone looked around to see Takahata curled up at a corner of the room. He rocked back and forth in a fetal position, crying anime tears as he drew imaginary circles on the ground. "My ramen…"

* * *

The trio of teachers arrived in front of a white door. Negi took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the onslaught. Takahata placed a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled. The 10-year-old boy looked up at the smiling man.

"They're your students, should you be used to it?"

Negi sighed, "I know, but they just seem to get worse and worse."

Naruto flashed him a foxy grin and a thumbs up, "Hey kid, don't worry. They're just students, how bad could they be?"

Negi laughed nervously as he opened the door, "You have no idea…"

The blonde looked at him puzzled before he walked into the room followed by Takahata.

The entire class went silent as their teacher walk into the room. Their eyes followed him as he approached the desk. Negi sighed; the morning was always the hardest part of the day.

"G-Good morning girls. Today we h-have a new history teacher for you. He will re-replace Mrs. Kaneshiro. P-Please treat him nicely." The room turned their attention to the new comer. He was a tall man about 17 years of age. He had wild blond hair and shocking blue eyes. Two of his bangs fell neatly around his face, framing it with a yellow highlight. A headband with a metal plate prevented the remaining bangs from covering his face. Six whisker-like marks adorned his face, three on each cheek. He wore white dress shirt that split apart towards the end. His black khakis were partly covered by his whit shirt. He had a messy look to him, but somehow, it made him look handsome. The blonde bowed before smiling at the class. Many girls blushed and turned away from the Adonis reincarnate.

"Good morning, my name is Namikaze Naruto. It's nice to meet you all, please treat me kindly." The room gazed at him in silence. Negi and Takahata sweat-dropped. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry… Was that not right?"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

The blonde fell to the ground as some one tackled him from across the room.

"Ack!"

The sound of their new teacher's cry snapped the class out of their trance.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a mop of white hair obstructing his view. He smiled with a sigh before returning the hug. 3-A looked at him with confusion. Who the hell was he hugging?

"Oh, good morning Sayo-Chan. Did ya' miss me?" The ghost beamed up at her hero.

"Mhm! I'm glad that you remember me!"

Naruto chuckled as he pulled her up. "Of course I remember you!"

Suddenly, a pink haired girl shot up in fear "Wah! Our new teacher is a lunatic! He's seeing things!" Negi fell off his stool and face-planted the floor. Takahata smiled as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions…" He silently looked at Evangeline who sighed in frustration. The vampire began to mumble as a bright light shot out from Naruto. 3-A looked on with awe. A girl began to take shape in his arms. The light slowly died away as her form solidified. They studied her appearance. She had white hair and unnaturally pale skin. She wore a green skirt and a white sailor fuku. Her feet were covered with tall socks that snaked into a pair of small black shoes. The room was silent with surprise. The only sounds were the girl's muffled giggling, and their new teacher's soft chuckling. Nodoka fainted in terror.

"IT'S A GHOST!"

The class screamed as they began to run about. Naruto frowned as Sayo began to tear up. She looked up at the blonde and sniffed. One look from the ghost broke his heart. Holding her head to his chest, Naruto softly commanded, "Silence…". Despite his soft voice, the command echoed around the room with an eerie affect. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. The class stopped and looked at their new teacher. He did _not _look happy.

"Every class I had ever taught gave me a different first impression. And I have to say, this class has the worst one." Ayaka glared at her fellow blonde.

"How dare you say that! We are very-"

Naruto released some Killing Intent and glared right back, "I thought I said silence." The class representative flinched in fear.

"I-I'm sorry."

He looked at her before continuing. "I am very disappointed with all of you. You were quick to judge Sayo, just because she was a ghost. Let me tell you something. When people die, their spirits are sent to Kami for judgment. However, some unlucky souls will feel intense regret upon death. These souls are cursed to walk the earth as ghosts in search for a cure to their negative feelings for all eternity. And you hate them because they are different. Have you ever thought about _their _feelings?" The girls looked down in shame. "Maybe they were just lonely." Naruto said as the stroked Sayo's long hair, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

The class was silent.

"So?"

"We-We're sorry Naruto-Sensei."

The blonde teacher looked at one of the students. She had brown hair and large round eyes. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I'm not the one you need to say sorry to. It's Sayo-Chan that needs the apology."

The class bowed in apology, "We're sorry. Please forgive us."

Naruto poked Sayo in the back. The ghost girl looked up at him, his eyes said everything, 'Look behind you'. She turned around to see everyone smiling at her. Her eyes began to water.

"Thank you…"

Takahata smiled from the doorway. Naruto definitely earned his approval. The teacher was amazed at how easily he could control the class.

"Great things are planned for you." He said as he slowly walked out of the class. Takahata took a couple of steps before a strange sight stopped him. Standing in front of him was a small Chachamaru look-alike. She was dragging a rather large (for her size) baseball-bat. The doll grinned at him as she tapped the bat against the floor. The teacher chuckled nervously as he turned around to walk the other way. He could always take the scenic route. The fountain looked lovely at this time of day. She laughed as she continued her walk towards Class 3-A.

"Oi Blondie."

Naruto paled at the familiar voice. He slowly turned and looked down. There stood Chachazero smiling up at him, tapping her bat on the floor.

"I think ya' late for somethin'." The blonde started to sputter excuses.

"Oh… H-Hey there Ch-Chachazero, how are you doing? Yeah, um… uh… an animal looked at me funny so I killed it?"

Evangeline face-palmed at his lame excuse.

"I don't buy it."

"It was and Ermine."

"Sold."

The blonde vampire face-planted. "How could you believe him?! Only a fool would fall for that!"

"Temper, temper Katherine-Chan." 'Katherine-Chan's' face flushed bright red.

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Hehehe…"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2. I have to say, this is the longest chapter I have every written. But it could not have been done without my betareader Voidprince! Thank you for helping me!**


End file.
